


Christmas

by cuet30



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuet30/pseuds/cuet30





	Christmas

彩幽大会结束后，小智与小遥等人正在告别准备独自返回真新镇，这时小智接到了花子的电话

‘妈妈，比赛结束了，我准备回家了。’看着电话中许久不见的妈妈，小智开心地说道  
‘太好了，小智。后面的是你的朋友吧，要过圣诞节了，不如邀请你的朋友一起来过圣诞吧，好久都没有过过热闹的圣诞了。’花子提议道。  
不忍拒绝妈妈的小智转向还未离开的小遥等人问道：‘那个，各位，我妈妈邀请你们一起去真新镇过圣诞节’

诶?！  
小智突如其然的邀请让小遥等人一愣，小遥和小胜彼此看了看，无言摇头拒绝了小智的邀请。小胜和小遥对小智露出一个抱歉的笑容就离开了。  
小刚看着略有些失望的小智，说道：‘小智，我很想去看看花子阿姨，我们一起回真新镇吧’  
‘真的？谢谢你小刚！’小智绽开一个灿烂的笑容对小刚说道，转身告诉花子小刚同意了邀请之后，匆匆聊了几句后小智挂断电话，和小刚一起踏上了前往真新镇的路……  
*******************************************************************************  
大概一周后，小智和小刚二人在圣诞的前夕——平安夜赶到了真新镇

回到家，面对着风尘仆仆的智刚二人，本来想数落一下这么晚才回来的小智的花子叹了口气，换上微笑说道‘欢迎回来’  
‘嗯，我回来了，妈妈’本以为一定会被教训的小智松了口气说道  
‘花子阿姨，打扰了！这是我的一点心意’小刚有些紧张地说道，送上了不知从什么地方拿出来的礼物。  
‘啊啦~这不是小刚吗？好久不见。’花子意外地说道  
接过小刚手上的礼物，花子拆开后惊喜地说道：‘是巧克力吗！谢谢小刚，我很喜欢。’  
听到巧克力的字样，吸盘魔偶从厨房里冲了出来，一把抢走花子手里的巧克，紧张地摇了摇头，抱紧了手中的巧克力。  
‘吸盘魔偶！你干什么啊！’小刚对吸盘魔偶喊道，感觉完全理解不了吸盘魔偶的行为  
‘那个，小刚，我很抱歉，因为我最近吃甜食太多了，牙有些疼，所以吸盘魔偶就完全隔绝着我和一切甜食，尤其是巧克力。我没有事先说明真是抱歉’看着小刚和吸盘魔偶的对峙，花子紧忙说道  
‘小刚，我很喜欢你的巧克力，但是，抱歉呢。不过，不要浪费巧克力哦，你和小智一起吃了吧。快去休息一会吧~晚饭一会儿就好了’将巧克力交给小智，花子和吸盘魔偶走向厨房。  
闻言，原本有些无精打采的小刚突然振奋起来喊道：‘请一定让我帮忙’，追上了花子和吸盘魔偶，一起进入了厨房。  
被独自留下的小智一脸我就知道的表情和皮卡丘一起抱着巧克力回到了自己的房间

‘皮卡丘，我们拆开吧！’小智和皮卡丘坐在床上盯了巧克力一会儿，小智下定决心似的说道  
‘pikapika~’皮卡丘点点头赞同地叫道  
‘wow~ ’看着包装精致的巧克力，小智对皮卡丘说道：‘我们就尝一点儿，要等小刚一起吃！’  
‘pi~’  
‘小智，我忘了说了这个巧克力是酒心……的’忽然想起巧克力并不适合小智吃的小刚慌忙跑到小智房间，一边推门一边喊道,但是眼前的情景另小刚停顿了一下才说完了剩下的字  
小智的房间地上散落着巧克力的包装纸，而巧克力的盒子已经空了，盒子旁边皮卡丘已经完全睡了过去。  
完全没有注意听小刚的话的小智看着呆愣的小刚有些不好意思的说道：‘小刚，抱歉，我们好像吃的有点多了，不过我们有给你剩下一个哦~’说着小智拿出了刚刚被拆开的最后一颗巧克力，定定地看着小刚  
‘真是……算了，小智你没有不舒服吧？’看着单纯注视着自己的小智终究生不起来气的小刚无奈道“巧克力里的可是威士忌，小智还很清醒真是奇迹。”  
‘完全没有’摇了摇头，小智回答道  
‘那就好，饭已经做好了，下来吃饭吧。’放心的点点头，小刚说道  
‘好的~’痛快地翻身站起，小智飞快跑向楼下的同时喊道  
饭桌上，花子说起明天的圣诞节想要邀请大木博士和小茂一起来，大木博士倒是很愉快地答应了，但是小茂一直在研究完全没办法邀请到，感觉很伤脑筋。  
小智自告奋勇地要去邀请小茂，并拉着吃完的小刚回到了房间里  
‘小刚，帮我想一个小茂完全不会拒绝的邀请方法吧！’小智严肃地向小刚拜托道  
‘OK！’没有注意到请别人在涉及小茂的问题上帮忙小智有些奇怪，只是觉得小智是不想让花子阿姨失望而已的小刚干劲十足地答应了下来，  
‘说到完全不会被拒绝的圣诞邀请，当然是圣诞装了！’小刚一脸向往的说道  
‘是圣诞老人的装扮吗？’小智歪歪头问道  
‘才不是呢！是圣诞裙啊！如果有穿着圣诞裙的可爱的女孩子邀请我，不论是什么我都不会拒绝的！’小刚激动地说道  
‘但是，小刚，这里没有可爱的女孩子和圣诞裙啊。’小智挠挠头疑惑道  
‘完全不用担心！圣诞裙的话我恰好有一件，至于可爱的女孩子么~既然是小智你答应的，就由你去喽~’仿佛早就料到小智会这么问的小刚兴奋地不知从什么地方拿出了一件圣诞裙，看着小智说道  
‘好，好吧’出乎小刚的意料小智盯着小刚手里的裙子，红着脸点了点头  
将裙子递给小智，小刚转身走出房间时想到“小智今天出乎意料的好说话啊~”

片刻，小智房间的门打开了一条缝，小智探出头有些犹豫地问道‘一定能成功吗？’  
‘嗯！我保证’小刚肯定道  
得到肯定的小智慢慢从房间里挪了出来  
红色的布料完美勾勒出少年的轮廓，还未完全长开的身形已经开始展露出青年应有的轮廓，却有着儿童的柔软之感，青涩又充满着诱惑。圣诞裙的裙摆堪堪包住臀部，挪动间隐约可见白色一闪而过。  
小智揪着裙子的一角，满脸绯红地对完全没有反应的小刚说：‘走吧，我们去小茂那’  
‘等等！’回过神的小刚急忙阻止了想要就这样走出去的小智“这样放你出去会出事的啊喂！”  
‘？’小智乖巧地停住脚步，看向小刚。  
无奈小刚临时去买了一个超大的圣诞礼盒，叮嘱小智藏好后带着礼盒到了研究所门口

“叮咚~”按响门铃后小刚迅速躲到了暗处

“嗯？”小茂很快打开门，注意到面前巨大的礼物盒子，小茂挑了挑眉毛，看了看四周将礼物盒子拖回了屋里  
长长地呼出一口气，小刚放心地离开了研究所  
*******************************************************************************门内  
小茂望着巨大的礼物盒，完全想不出来礼物的来源。。  
小智？不可能的，那个笨蛋完全可能想到送礼物的。花子阿姨？大木博士？更不可能。果然是恶作剧吧。  
摇摇头，小茂走向实验室，打算继续被打断的研究  
这时，礼盒突然动了动，呼吸声从盒子中传了出来  
活的吗？宝可梦吗？那……就是大木博士送的吧。小茂这样想着有些好奇地拉开了礼盒上的蝴蝶结  
“哈，哈啊，好热”随着礼盒的打开，小智不规律的喘息和抱怨也清晰地泄露了出来  
“小智？！” 声音清晰的一瞬就认出了声音的主人小茂不可置信地惊呼出声，下一刻小茂就因为视觉上的冲击呆楞在了那里，  
礼盒里的小智蜷缩的姿势却将本来就堪堪盖住身体的衣服扯了上去，白色的内裤紧紧包裹着主人的臀部，勾勒出美好的曲线。因为闷热，裸露出来的皮肤上覆盖着晶莹的汗珠，终于得以接触到流动的空气导致呼吸而越发急促，脸上的绯红越发加深，喘息间若有若无的酒气弥漫在空气中……  
闻到酒的味道的小茂清醒过来，一把将醉酒有些神志不清的小智抱出礼物盒，向研究所为研究员配备的房间走去

将小智放在床上，小茂转身想要去找醒酒药，却感觉衣角被小智牢牢地攥在手里。  
‘唔……小茂别走，热……’ 不甚清晰的嘟囔传入小茂的耳朵  
‘真是……犯规。不会喝酒就不要喝啊，这么可爱我会忍不住的。’小茂看着因为醉酒而绯红的脸颊无奈地说道，掰开小智的手，动作麻利地找到醒酒药给小智喂了下去。  
小茂坐在小智床边，看着小智渐渐平静下来。  
松了一口气的小茂看着自己从刚才开始就已经兴奋的欲望，起身向浴室走去，打算自己解决一下。  
“小茂？”偏偏小智这时候醒了过来，小智揉着稍微有些昏昏沉沉的头，被酒精麻痹的舌头导致说出来的话模糊不清反而像在撒娇一样，刚刚醒过来还带着些晶莹泪水的眼睛看向小茂，天真却又勾人。  
看着毫不自知的小智，小茂翠绿色的眼睛沉淀成深绿色，眼中酝酿着着不知名的情绪。忽然不想压抑自己了，一想到将有别的人可以拥抱.亲吻小智，嫉妒就几乎燃尽了小茂的理智。  
挂上一贯的笑容，小茂走回床边，看着依旧迷迷糊糊搞不清状况的小智，小茂慢慢俯身，轻轻吻上了小智。  
一触即离的吻，却让小智完全僵在了床上。  
看着小智的反应，小茂苦笑着坐直了身体，以看似冷静微微颤抖的声音说道“讨厌吗？小智，我……喜欢你，不是作为幼驯染的喜欢，而是恋人间的喜欢，你明白吗？”  
“诶?”意料之外的告白另小智只能发出一个毫无意义的单音节  
“我知道了”以为被拒绝了的小茂帮小智盖好被子后向门走去  
然而，身后传来了小智的声音  
“喜……喜欢”  
微弱到几不可闻的声音另小茂惊喜的停下了脚步  
“小智，你是在说喜欢我吗？”小茂不敢相信地问道  
“嗯.”几乎将自己埋进了被子的小智点头承认道  
“太好了”小茂冲过去将小智抱在怀里，几乎喜极而泣。  
捧着小智的脸，小茂突然吻了上去。  
被小茂突然吻住的小智意外地眨了眨眼睛，唇瓣贴合的温软触感很令人安心，就像小茂一样。小智轻轻地闭上了眼睛  
唇瓣相接触的地方，小茂正缓缓地用舌尖描绘着小智的唇的形状，从嘴角到最中央的唇珠，一一描摹，舌尖轻抵牙关，仿佛在征求主人的同意。  
小智微微张开嘴，灵活的舌头便借由缝隙轻而易举地侵入了进去，灵活地交缠着口腔中另一条舌头，半强迫似的与之起舞。舌头扫过敏感的上腭与牙龈将口腔中的每一处都沾染上属于自己的气息。  
“唔~”甜腻的呻吟不经意从嘴里泄漏出来  
不敢相信刚才的声音是自己发出的小智震惊地睁大了双眼  
“呵~”  
小茂放开因接吻而无法呼吸的小智，温柔道：“我喜欢你，小智”  
“我知道了，笨蛋！”小智别扭地转过头，说道。  
看着害羞的小智染上绯红的耳朵，小茂低下头，悄悄含住了小巧可爱的耳垂，惹得小智发出了一声短促的惊呼。  
“啊~”  
小智慌忙用手背堵住了嘴，防止自己再发出奇怪的声音  
吮吸了一下小智的耳朵，满意地看到身下可爱的人颤抖了一下。小茂一边蜻蜓点水般亲吻着小智的耳朵一边诱惑小智道：“声音…很好听”  
“不要压抑自己，我想听更多小智这样的声音”  
轻轻将小智的手移开，压过头顶，小茂沿着脖颈亲吻着，在已经有些突起的喉结处略做停留便向锁骨移去。  
略微用力地啃咬着锁骨，用力吮吸一下，锁骨上便出现了一枚红色的印记  
“嗯~啊~”敏感的锁骨被粗暴地对待引得小智情不自禁地发出呻吟  
“这么有感觉吗？小智”从小智身上抬起头，看着小智氤氲着水汽的眼睛，用膝盖顶了顶小智已经微微抬头的分身，小茂笑着说道。  
但是有些沙哑的声线却昭示小茂早已动情的事实  
“闭嘴！”察觉到自己身体变化的小智向小茂喊道  
“如你所愿”小茂乖乖闭上嘴再次吻上小智，不同于第一次的浅尝辄止，第二次的温柔，这一次的亲吻强势又富有侵略性，侵略的舌尖强势地顶开牙关，疾风骤雨般扫荡着口腔，紧紧纠缠吮吸着小智的舌头  
被那样贪婪地亲吻着，整个人都微微颤抖着，一种奇怪而又甜美的感觉从舌尖一直到达四肢百骸，令人恐惧又让人沉迷。嘴唇也好，舌头也好，都被彻底侵占了，被动的交换着吞咽着和对方混合的唾液，相互取悦着。  
“唔…哈啊~嗯~”

这样的小茂，好陌生，好像要被吃掉了……浑沌间小智想到

突然小茂的手从裙底滑进了裙子内，熟悉的手指经过的地方仿佛着火一般，酥麻的感觉向小腹汇集着，小茂的手扶过胸前的突起，粗糙的指腹摩擦着之前因接吻而有所反应的突起，轻轻地爱抚着，捏住挑逗，用指尖温柔刺激着。

“哈嗯——”被突然而来的酥麻捕获，饱含快感的声音从口中溢出，满脸绯红的小智立刻闭上了嘴。

这时小茂停下了动作，有些犹豫地问道：“小智，你确定要继续吗？现在后悔……还来得及，一旦开始的话，就……停不下了。还是……认真考虑一下比较好，因为……会给小智的身体带来负担”

少见的夹杂着担忧的温柔语气，糟糕，心跳加速了……

看着明明忍得很辛苦，但还要说着这种话的小茂

小智将胳膊从小茂的束缚中挣脱出来，轻轻环上小茂的脖子，看着小茂因为欲望沉淀成深绿的眼睛，露出一个灿烂的笑容

“没关系的，因为是小茂啊~”

一瞬间睁大了眼睛，小茂嘟囔道“太犯规了……”  
开始动作起来

小茂将小智身上的圣诞裙脱下，身上只剩下了白色的内裤作为仅存的遮挡物的小智

小茂缓缓凑近小智的胸口埋头含住了一侧的突起吮吸了起来，抵在唇舌间舔舐玩弄着，发出啧啧的水声，另一只手捏着另一侧的突起，在指腹间按压摩擦着。

“哈~嗯唔~……好……奇怪….哈啊~”

小智喘息着吐出疑问，甜美的快感伴随着胸前的感觉弥漫开来，不知所措的小智扭动着腰想要逃离身上动作的人，胸口却不自觉地往上送了送，仿佛在渴求着更多的爱抚

嘴唇离开胸前的突起，发出‘啵~’的一声，嘴角拉出一条银线，迎着小智望过来的视线，探出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇  
“舒服吗？”可以压低的声线刺激着小智的耳膜  
“不要一脸正经的讲这种话啊！”完全不知道怎么应对的小智崩溃地想着，慌乱的避开小茂的视线，搪塞道：“嘛，还好……”  
看着小智害羞的表现，小茂状似苦恼地说道：“还好嘛?看来我要更加努力了”  
诶？！听到小茂的话小智身体一僵  
顺着身体的线条，小茂一路向下亲吻着直到小智的小腹，小茂毫不犹豫地隔着布料亲吻了小智已经有些挺立的欲望  
“这里，已经湿了呢。”  
猛然被小茂亲吻了下身的小智，条件反射地想要并拢起双腿，动作却轻而易举地被小茂阻止，  
小茂慢慢地将小智的内裤脱下，前端分泌出的液体在白色的内裤上氤氲出了不规则的形状  
小智闭上眼睛不去看下方的景象“就算不看也知道很不堪啊！”  
黑暗中传来了腰带和拉链被拉开的声音  
‘小茂在脱衣服吗？‘  
小智好奇地睁开了眼睛  
半跪在床上的小茂已经干脆地脱掉了上衣，露出了苍白但宽阔的胸膛，正要脱掉裤子，半褪不褪的修身休闲裤隐约可以窥见黑色内裤勾勒出的形状  
“喂，小智，不要这么看着啊”小茂出声抱怨道  
原来不知不觉间，小智已经目不转睛地盯着小茂看了  
“抱歉!”小智连忙转过头去，脸上似乎更红了  
“不过，小茂身材真好啊~”这么想着的小智突然被小茂扑到了  
没有给小智反应的时间，小茂含住了小智的欲望  
“嗯~”柔软的口腔在包裹住小智的分身的快感另小智不禁呻吟出声，下一刻，小智慌忙推开埋头在自己双腿间的小茂，摇着头想要并拢双腿  
“不行，很脏”  
被推开的小茂伸出手指擦去嘴角残留的小智的体液，探出舌尖将手指上晶莹的液体卷入嘴中，笑着道  
“怎么会？很好吃哦~小智的东西”  
小智已经完全被小茂的行为震惊的无法思考了，以至于没能阻止小茂接下来的行动  
小茂再次俯下身含住小智的性器，牙齿轻轻地啃咬着前端，一只手揉捏着性器下方的囊袋，一只手配合着嘴摸索着给予小智快感的方法，小茂努力地吞吐着小智的欲望”时不时向上刺激着顶端，吞吐间带出的水声和小茂的呜咽声无一不刺激着小智。  
不自觉地小智将双手扶上小茂的头，难耐地揪住了小茂的头发，无意识地摆动起了腰  
“哈嗯~”  
“嗯……唔~”  
“小茂，不行了……快离开”快要高潮的小智慌乱地心都要将小茂推开，小茂置若罔闻甚至用力地吸了小智的欲望一下  
“嗯啊……嗯啊啊啊…….已经…….不行了”  
猛地被推过了忍耐的边缘，小智颤抖了一下夹紧了小茂的头，尖叫着射了出来  
小茂吞咽着小智的精液，眨了眨眼睛，仿佛在吃美味珍馐。  
高潮后的小智无力地躺在床上，小茂将最后一口精液咽下去后，露出一个满意的笑容  
“多谢款待~很好吃，小.智.君”  
完全没有办法做出任何反应的小智看着小茂在房间中翻翻找找，拿出了一瓶润滑剂  
“！！！”  
“小茂，为什么你房间会有这种东西啊！”  
小智努力支起有些发软的身体，向后退去。  
小茂笑笑不语，再次压住小智，一只手抚慰着小智刚刚高潮后异常敏感的身体，疲软的性器再次挺立起来，另一只手顺着小智的动作推起他的大腿向两边分开并固定住,微微抬起他的臀部,分开臀瓣。 冰凉的指尖碰触着小智的隐秘部位,仿佛是在给他心理准备的时间,然后,湿滑黏腻的手指突破了紧张收缩着的括约肌,直接进入了小智的体内。 疼,好疼啊。 异物入侵身体的痛楚让小智的眼角泛起了眼泪,小智调整着呼吸试图缓解这种疼痛,被埋入穴口的指节停滞在原地,一动都不敢动,等待着小智的适应 小智的坚硬因为突如其来的疼痛萎缩了下来,小茂握住小智的欲望开始小心地活动着,努力制造着快感，想要把小智注意力引开。 “…放松……小智….” 一个温柔的轻吻落到唇上,小茂低声安慰着小智，,小智深呼吸并努力地放松着身体。 慢慢的，疼痛开始减弱，变成了一种奇异的感觉。 明明我们都是男生，被这样对待应该很奇怪才对吧。 但是，小茂的话，似乎就无所谓了  
小智有些出神地想着 “哈啊~” 后面的小穴突然被放入了第二根手指，有了前面的润滑，第二根手指很容易就就滑了进去，两根手指一起在体内旋转着，分别向两个方向探索着，扩张着。紧接着是第三根和第四根手指，手指上满满的黏液帮助着手指进出，蠕动的穴口吮吸着小茂的手指，随着手指的抽插每次都会响起色情的水声。  
“后面……有很奇怪的感觉”  
快感渐渐积累，小智的前端也微微抬起了头。  
看着小智的反应，小茂将手指依次拔出 ，拔出手指时后穴发出的水声另小智害羞的扭开了脸。手指全部拔出后，自发收缩着的后穴另小智感到一阵空虚  
自然而然地，小智看向了小茂，小茂脸上布满了汗水，一直维持的理性快要崩塌了  
小茂将自己的性器抵上小智还在蠕动着收缩的穴口，询问道“可以吗？”  
“…..可以啊”小智几不可闻地回答道  
一瞬间 ，小智仿佛听到了什么东西绷断的声音  
下一刻，小智就被小茂猛地用力进入了  
好疼！疼疼疼疼疼！要被撕裂了！  
剧烈的疼痛袭来，小智猛地抓住小茂的后背，留下了几道殷红的抓痕。眼中生理泪水不受控制地流了下来  
小茂体贴地停了下来，等待小智适应。  
轻轻地吻着小智的脸颊，小茂安慰小智道“小智，放松身体，一会儿就好了”  
不多时，小智就感觉疼痛就减弱了  
“可…可以了”小智稍微放松说道  
“嗯”  
得到小智许可的小茂开始动作了起来，小茂猛地向后抽出了性器，只留一个头部在后穴里，随后又用力地撞了回去，随后小茂不断变换着进入的角度，似乎在寻找着什么。突然，在性器擦过肠壁上某个点时，小智发出了甜腻高昂的呻吟  
“哈~嗯哈~不……行”  
“这里吗？”小茂眼前一亮，开始狂风骤雨般的律动，几乎每一次都能撞到小智的敏感点上，酥麻的快感不断积累，疼痛和愉悦交织着，小智微张着唇，口中断断续续地溢出了甜美地呻吟，从内到外都变得火热一片。  
“唔嗯~小茂……好舒服”小智无意识地呻吟着  
回应小智的是更加疯狂的抽插……  
“嗯……不行了，要……要….”小智恍惚地喊道，却被小茂按住了前端，达到顶峰却不能释放的小智难耐地扭动着腰身，带着些许哭腔向小茂喊道：“小茂，难受……”  
“嗯……小智,我们一起”说着小茂加快了进出的速度  
“哈啊~嗯啊啊啊啊…….”太过激烈的刺激另小智的甬道剧烈收缩了起来，小茂闷哼一声，松开了限制着小智的手，和小智一起战栗着达到了高潮，将白浊射进了小智的深处。  
小智脱力地躺倒在床上，平复着呼吸，竟不知不觉睡了过去  
小茂抱起熟睡的小智，笑着摇了摇头，抱起小智向浴室走去，给小智仔细清理过后，小茂看着床上安详的小智，轻轻吻了吻小智的额头。  
“邀请，我答应了”  
“Merry Christmas！my love”


End file.
